


Get the Hint

by Springmagpies



Series: As We Drabble Along [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: For the prompt “It made me think of you” + Mackelena
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez
Series: As We Drabble Along [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789084
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	Get the Hint

Mack was pretty proud of his nicknaming ability. The names came to him quickly and in the span of a couple of days he could get everyone on base to start using them. His favorite by far was Elena’s and it was the one that had traveled around The Playground the fastest. Which was fitting, given her power and everything. 

He knew she only pretended to dislike it, teasing him with it when she could. And he liked when she rolled her eyes at the name but then smiled at the floor like no one could see. It made his chest do funny flips and put a bright smile on his own face that he often forgot to even try and hide. 

“You like her,” Fitz teased one day in the lab. Elena had just walked out of the room after finishing up her test and Mack had that dopey grin still on his face. 

He turned away from the door and back towards the Scottish engineer. “When did the tables turn like this between us, Turbo?”

“When I got a girlfriend and you became a slow moving chicken,” Fitz said. “Or wait, what did she just call you? Turtleman. Yeah, that’s fitting.”

“Yeah yeah,” Mack said.

Fitz picked up his tablet from his desk and gave him an  _ I’m just saying face _ . 

“She likes you, Mack,” he said, slapping his hunched shoulder as he passed towards the door. “All you have to do is ask her.”

Mack watched the scientist go and sighed. Really, when had the tables turned?

* * *

Elena was coming back to base to celebrate Mack’s birthday and it was obvious to everyone around him he was excited to see her again. It had been a week since she had stopped by for her routine check-up with Simmons, but it felt like a whole lot longer than that. 

At six o’clock sharp, Fitz texted him that the party was starting, Mack tried his best not to run to the common room from his bunk, actively slowing his pace to a speed-walk. When he reached the archway into the room he slowed down, sliding his shoulder blades down and taking a deep breath. However, whatever suave walk he had been about to attempt was completely halted at the sight that greeted him. 

“Happy birthday!” the team chorused happily, looking very proud of themselves. And he could see why. They had thrown him a turtle themed birthday. 

Green streamers ran along the walls, cute drawings of the reptile were taped to the brick, and everyone was sporting ninja turtles party hats. It looked like they had just collected all the turtle-themed party gear they could conjure up at a party store. None of it matched. Some of it looked like it was made for a one-year-old and other bits were obviously for a kid who loved Ninja Turtles. 

Mack looked around the room for a moment before his eyes fell on Elena, a very proud look on her face. At the smirk pulling at her lips, it all clicked and Mack burst into a fit of laughter. 

“This was your idea wasn’t it?” he asked her later as they sat side by side on the couch. 

“I saw the birthday plates at the store,” she said, nodding down to the Ninja Turtle plate Mack was eating his cake from, “it made me think of you.”

Mack chuckled, putting down his plate to bring his arm around the back of the couch. “I like to go slow,” he said, inching closer to her. 

She lifted her chin and smirked again. “And I like to go fast.”

She kissed his lips and he tried not to break it with his smile. 


End file.
